


The Whir of Pleasure

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sexting, Tongue Piercings, Vibrating tongue ring, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Suga's a tease and he knows it. Terushima takes matters into his own hands.





	The Whir of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all so this amazing account called [haikyuunsfw](http://haikyuunsfw.tumblr.com/) posted [TeruSuga head canons](http://haikyuunsfw.tumblr.com/post/149341943643/terusuga-headcanons-pls) a while back and #3 really inspired me, so here is the result of that inspiration! Go follow them if you enjoy kinky Haikyuu, I know I do!
> 
> I've been really into Suga rarepairs lately so it seemed appropriate to post this now

Sugawara Koushi was a fucking tease and he knew it. And he was driving Terushima wild.

It started that morning in bed. Suga knew the powers of his voice so he used it to his advantage. He pressed himself flush up against Terushima’s back, hands sliding up his bare chest and lips ghosting over the shell of his pierced ear. He sang out Terushima’s name breathily and could feel him shiver awake.

Terushima groaned, instantly hard and awake, pressing back against his boyfriend for more pressure. But Suga withdrew, climbing out of bed with a sinister smirk and a reminder that classes started in thirty minutes and he would need to shower now if he didn’t want to be late.

Worst of all, Terushima didn’t have time to get off in the shower.

Suga’s teasing continued throughout the day. During Terushima’s first class he received a series of Snapchats. He was thankful that he sat in the back because if anybody saw the absolute _sin_ he had received from his boyfriend he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

The first Snapchat was fine, it was innocent enough, just Suga biting his lip with a wicked grin. It only showed his lips and neck, fresh bite marks visible from the previous night’s antics.

Terushima was seriously unprepared for the next few.

The next snap showed Suga’s bare torso, hand tucked under the waistband of his jeans. The only caption supplied was a winking emoji and Terushima had to bite his tongue to suppress the moan coming up his throat.

It was a few more minutes before Suga sent another one. Terushima had turned his attention back to the lecture while trying to settle his half hard-on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his phone light up with a snapchat notification and he looked around him before opening.

He coughed to cover up the moan that involuntarily escaped his lips.

Suga was naked now, hand curled around his erection. A bead of precum was present at the slit and Suga’s thumb was pressed along it. The caption read _missing you ;)._

Terushima was going to kill him. He sent back a picture of his shoes with the caption, _not now bb_.

That, of course, was not enough to stop Suga.

Ten minutes passed and still no response from Suga. Terushima could see that he had opened it but he never responded which definitely meant that he was up to no good. Terushima steadied his breathing and took notes with a shaky hand.

Another ten minutes passed and his screen lit up again. Terushima scrambled to pick it up, putting in his pass code and loading the snap at record speed. This time, it’s a video. He glanced at the professor before putting in one earbud, clicking it open.

Terushima choked on the breath he was holding.

Suga was _fingering himself_ and his phone is positioned towards the mirror so Terushima can watch. Suga was moaning Terushima’s name in a way only he could. The video is only ten seconds, the max number of seconds Snapchat offers, but he can see Suga beginning to cum at the end.

A picture was sent right after of the cum splattered against Suga’s alabaster skin with the caption _happy ending ;)_ attached to it.

Terushima was surely going to kill him.

When he got to work later that day it only got worse. Both of them had a shift that day and Suga’s started a little before Terushima’s. They had met while working together and Suga’s teasing was what roped him in.

Today was no different.

While Terushima took orders behind the counter, every once in a while Suga would go clean tables, making sure to bending over and shake his ass a few times when he knew Terushima was looking. While sweeping he would hum and swing his hips seductively. Terushima was sure he was going to burst.

The only thing Terushima knew was that he would pay Suga back for all this teasing. Big time.

He got home from closing at around eight that night. Suga was humming in the kitchen, most likely making food for him and Terushima. Terushima walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist from behind, burying his face in Suga’s neck. “Hey baby,” he drawled, lips dragging over skin.

Suga chuckled, “Hey there. Did you have a good day?”

Terushima let his hands fall to Suga’s hips and pulled them back against his groin, making Suga hiccup in shock. “I guess. Could’ve done without all that teasing but I know it’s what you do best.”

Suga’s head lolled back on to his shoulder with a lazy grin, “Did you enjoy my little show?”

“I would’ve enjoyed it more if I wasn’t in class.” Terushima pecked his lips and gave him a swat on the ass before pulling away. “Food almost done?”

Suga blinked, not expecting Terushima to pull away, and nodded, “Yes. Let me just make the bowls up and we can go eat.” He did as he said he would and they ended up on the couch, Suga pressed in to his side while they ate. They made small talk with teasing jokes in between. It was the very nature of their relationship after all.

Once the bowls were on the coffee table empty Terushima wasted no time shoving his tongue into Suga’s mouth. Suga expected it, sitting up on his knees and raking his fingers through Terushima’s blonde hair, tongue dancing over his.

Suga traced Terushima’s tongue ring with the tip of his tongue, causing the latter to shiver and press him in to the couch. Terushima hovered over him, dislodging their mouths long enough to smirk and then swooped down again. Suga met him halfway, grinning against his lips and parting them to let their tongues slide together.

Terushima’s hand slid up Suga’s leg, gripping his thigh before pulling it over his waist. Suga gasped in to his mouth as Terushima ground their crotches together, feeling the outline of Terushima’s growing erection against his own.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Terushima growled against his lips, pulling away to bit in to Suga’s neck. Suga threw his head back and arched his back, hips canting up to meet Terushima’s.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Suga asked breathlessly, tugging on Terushima’s hair. Terushima always liked that, having his hair pulled. The two could be rough with each other and not worry about hurting the other. And, if it was too much they had a safe worried.

Terushima pulled back and pressed his forehead to Suga’s, a mischievous glint in his eye, “I think I should start with make you strip and getting on the bed.” He pulled back and let Suga sit up, still caged in by Terushima’s knees.

Suga tilted his head to the side, “And if I say no?”

Terushima clicked his tongue, “Then you’ll be missing out on a mind blowing orgasm.”

Suga snorted but stood up, shedding his shirt, “You better live up to your word, _Yuuji_.” He winked and disappeared down the hallway and in to the bedroom. Terushima smirked and scrambled after him, taking a detour in to the bathroom and shutting the door.

He carefully pulled out his tongue ring, reveling in the feeling of his bare tongue. He hummed lightly before placing it in to the cabinet before pulling out a different, thicker tongue ring. This one was special and one that drove Suga absolutely _nuts_.

Oh yes, this was sweet, sweet payback for a day’s worth of teasing.

Terushima gently maneuvered the piercing through his tongue, screwing the ball in to place. His tongue feels a bit heavier with this one but that is to be expected since this one is bigger. It’s rainbow in color and best of all – it vibrates.

Terushima moves his tongue around, feeling the gentle _whiiiir_ of the ring buzzing in his mouth before walking in to the bedroom.

A beautiful sight was waiting for him there.

Suga was on the bed completely naked, skin practically glowing under the dim lighting of the bedroom. He was on his knees, chest pressed in to the bed with a hand lazily pumping his cock. He heard Terushima approach and turned his head so he could look at him.

“Took you long enough,” he panted and moved his hand faster over his cock. Terushima watched him for a minute, eyes darting between Suga’s face and his cock. He shed his clothes at lightning speed, a taunting smirk on his face.

“You were naughty today Koushi,” Terushima said lowly, placing a knee on the bed behind his boyfriend. He splayed his hands across his ass, gripping his plump cheeks in his palms. “ _Fuck_ Koushi you’re so perfect.”

Suga’s cheeks flushed and his hand paused, “I’m only naughty for you, Yuuji.”

Terushima grinned, “Good.” He let his tongue spill from his mouth, revealing the vibrating tongue ring still going. Suga’s eyes widened a bit and Terushima chuckled, climbing on to the bed fully and spreading Suga’s cheeks.

“You wanted to be naughty and tease me,” Terushima began, breath whispering against Suga’s entrance. He could see it twitch in anticipation. “Don’t touch yourself. I’m going to make you cum just like this.”

Then he lowered his tongue to Suga’s twitching hole, tongue ring flush against him. Suga jerked forward with a groan and Terushima gripped his hips tightly to make sure he doesn’t move again. His tongue goes to work soon after that, licking from his perineum to the top of him, teasing around the ring before trying to press in.

The tongue ring whirred on.

Suga fingers trembled, wanting to wrap around his cock and work himself to completion but he was nothing if not a good boy and didn’t touch himself. Terushima worked wonders on him. He was always astounded with how skilled Terushima was with that tongue and mouth of his.

Terushima alternated between letting the ring just vibrate against Suga’s entrance and licking teasing circles around rim. He did so slowly, eyes closed in concentration as he tongued him to relaxation.

Suga let out little gasps, fingers tightening on the pillow to keep him grounded. Terushima’s breath was so hot and his tongue was so _wet_ and it felt so incredible. He was sure he had ascended the heavens from the feeling.

Terushima opened his jaw wider allowing his lips to close completely over the hole, tongue pressed flush and hard against it. He pressed his tongue flush against it, ring pressed in the center of the crinkle of flesh. He pressed his tongue flush against it, ring pressed in the center of the crinkle of flesh,

“ _Yu-uuuji_ ,” Suga croaked out and closed his eyes as he yearned for some kind of penetration.

Terushima sucked lightly on him, tip of the tongue teasing and flicking against his hole to get him to open up. Suga didn’t relent, half because he was full of anticipation which was making his body tight and half because he wanted to tease Terushima.

That was what they did best after all.

Terushima’s mouth detached from him, moving low to mouth at his balls, thumb pressing in to him. Suga cried out and bit the pillow. “ _Shit_.” Terushima felt him loosen ever so slightly and was quick to attach his mouth back on him.

The tip of his tongue was able to push itself through, vibrating tongue ring resting on the outer rim. Suga saw stars at the sensation of being filled and having something vibrating on the outside.

Terushima started thrusting his tongue in and out of him at an easy pace. Every time the cool metal of the tongue ring vibrated against his hole Suga tensed and then moaned, the sensation almost too much.

“Yuuji. Yuuji, fuck I’m…” Suga shuddered as Terushima’s fingertips slid up his thighs ever so slightly. It left goose bumps in their wake.

Terushima pulled back ever so slightly, lips against his hole as he spoke, “Cum baby. Let go for me.”

And then he shoved his tongue back inside of him, fighting the tight ring. The tongue ring vibrated and he was able to push some of it inside.

Suga lost it at the feeling of vibrations inside of him.

He came untouched with a loud moan, lurching away from Terushima’s mouth. Terushima’s hand was on him, helping him through his orgasm and tongue stroking at him lightly. He teasingly pressed his ring up against Suga’s twitching hole until Suga was shivering from overstimulation.

Terushima let go of him, wandering in to the bathroom to wash his mouth out and change out the tongue ring. He put in his regular barbell tongue ring before walking back in to the bedroom.

Suga was curled up on his side, still naked over the covers. “That tongue ring is evil,” he whispered and Terushima chuckled, lying next to him. Suga immediately sought his warmth and pressed in to his side. Terushima wrapped an arm around him.

“You love it.” Terushima said.

“I do.” Suga agreed and kissed Terushima’s neck, dropping a hand on to his waist. “Would you like me to take care of this?” He laid his palm over Terushima’s softening cock.

“Y-You don’t have to.” Terushima mumbled and looked down in to chocolate brown eyes. They had an amused glint shining in them and a hand wrapped around his cock.

“Nonsense. You took such good care of me. It’s the least I could do for teasing you all day…” Suga mouthed down his chest.

He continued to go down, down, down until he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
